S h a t t e r e d
by xAnimex23
Summary: Heyy, so this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, I hope you like it. It's basically my own dark story line of Shugo Chara! Doki, all I'll say is Amu isn't doing too well right now...
1. Humpty Dumpty

Notes on the chapter : 'Kay so I actually liked this alot, but it got kinda eh in my mind around the part explaining her distance from her friends, and it went from being okay to eh from there on. Please review and tell me what you think ^^ .

**1. Humpty Dumpty**

"_Your world is dying before your eyes."_

Amu's eyes snapped open, alert, a voice she didn't know penetrating her numb state. A hard task to do these days. The voice was new, she had never heard it before, yet it felt so familiar to her, like she had listened to this voice her whole life. She looked around to judge the people around her action's. But it appeared as if no one else had heard the voice, or if they did, they didn't show it. Everyone in the classroom kept a focused (well as focused as you could be with Nikaido teaching…) stare on their clumsy teacher, trying to find the right slide for the math lesson he had planned today. Amu sat up straight, all her senses aware now, as she tried to casually scan the room for whoever had spoken. But no one looked her way, no one paid any attention to the once striking pink haired girl.

"_Cool and Spicy!"_

Those words, once annoying, now spit back at her in her mind, a taunt. She looked around the room again, and her eyes fell on the blonde haired, pink eyed boy sitting across the aisle from her. And instantly, she wished she hadn't looked. Her heart squeezed in a painful way that almost made her gasp for air. What did she see there that hurt so much? All this boy was doing was looking at his teacher, just as every other teen in the room was. Maybe his posture was more erect than the other boys, always the perfect example, but other than that, there was nothing unusual about the way he sat there. Amu whipped her head back around, her eyes boring holes in her desk as she tried to regain her composure. She felt the prick of the tears from old pain sting her eyes. Familiar pain. She should be a master at suppressing _this_ pain by now. She stared down, angry at herself for being so weak-

Weak.

_Weak._

_**Weak.**_

_The perfect word_, She thought. It was like that one word was _made_ for her. She defined it. She was the perfect example. The word that had danced through her thoughts, through her dreams, through her _nightmares_ for weeks now.

Again, she suppressed the pain. This was not the time for a meltdown, she told herself, definitely not the place, in a room full of her peers. She tried to tell herself she was done crying, but she knew she was lying - Oh, another word that fit - that when she was alone, she wouldn't be able to keep the pain from washing over her, pushing her down into the darkness that was her life.

_When did it all go wrong? So horribly, terribly, wrong._

She tried to pick the date before, but it never worked. Of course she remembered the day of the final straw, the final break in the weak thread holding her world together, but did that count? What about the days leading up too it? The weeks of deceit.

Maybe that final day did count. By the end of it, her life was thoroughly broken, though she couldn't see it yet. All she saw was the shadow that hid the face of one, and the wide innocent eyes, now so deeply guarded by sadness and betrayal of the other. The day the blonde boy, _Tadase_, found out the blue haired one, _Ikuto_, had been there when he let go of his armor and truly opened his heart.

"_Would you let me fall in love with you? - Was it?" _She could hear Ikuto's mocking tone clear in her mind, as if he were there with her saying it. But no, that was impossible. There was no way Ikuto could be there now. _He_ made sure Ikuto only saw the light of day when he was completely sure it was a black world that he was in. One where there was no exit. No _key-_

_Lock, and key._

That was how it had all started, wasn't it? She wasn't sure she could trust her memory though, not now.

"_Get the hell out of here! I never want to see your face again!" _Now it was her own voice, perfect clarity like his, that she heard, her screaming, sob choked voice. The memory was like a slap in the face, a reminder of how horrible she was to him. But she was too blinded by the anger, to think about the motives he could have of wanting to hurt Tadase and her. Too blind to see he was protecting her family, keeping them from getting involved in the world he was binded too, making up for his Father's mistakes. _Mistakes_. She thought back to the night she tried to fix hers, the memory of Ikuto's dead eyes, seeing nothing, the memory of flying through the air towards the thing that could fix everything without having to say a word. She flew up, her arm extended as the Embryo waited there, patiently almost. But then, as her fingers reached out farther, this time to make a real grab at the glowing white egg, the Embryo let out a blinding white light sending her flying backwards, her arms in front of her face to shield her eyes. And then she was falling, the lock expelling Ran from her, the only thing that was keeping her in the air. She fell, her eyes closed, her hands clutched together around the lock protectively. The sound of air whizzing past her ears, causing the sound of Ran's screams as she sped after her owner, as if to catch her in the air, sounding distant and far away. And then as if being said in her ear, another person yelling, just one phrase.

"_Holy Crown!" _Just in time, as usual, Tadase created a soft crown-shaped cushion Amu fell on too with a little bounce. He sucked the illusion back into his staff, and expelled his Guardian Character of his own free will. He waited to see Amu was okay, and then he turned to leave. She could have called out to him, and he would have turned around. He would have listened to her feeble explanation. But she kept her mouth shut, because of the fear of getting hurt again. So he walked away from her, for the second time. And somehow, this time it almost hurt more than the first. Probably because this time, she had the choice whether or not to end his pain, and she choose wrong.

So the days went on, and they acted civilly towards each other- could you expect less from the King?- talking when they needed too, avoiding contact when they could. And slowly, it tore their group apart. Nagi, normally the one who helped everyone through their problems with his cool logic, became unsettled by Amu's depression, the blank expression she wore stabbing at him, bringing him back to the thoughts of his Guardian Character, locked inside her egg, and the new identical egg, only different in it's color - Her's pink, the new one's blue - still laying un-hatched. The first Guardian of Seyio that did not have a Guardian Character by his side. Too consumed by his worries, he didn't try to mend the broken bond between her and Tadase.

Rima, Amu's new best friend, tried to pretend everything was alright when in reality she was crushed with the fact Amu hid the fact Ikuto had been staying in her room with her, and she hadn't even told her. They were supposed to be best friends, and this secret fueled every insecurity she felt. And no matter how well she put on the façade, everyone noted the way she didn't act the same around Amu.

And poor Yaya, with no idea how to cope with her friends falling apart, remained quiet, finally ceasing with her baby attitude, no one paying attention to her anyways.

And Amu saw this change in each of her friends, and it made the cut in her deeper, to the point that when she was alone she would gasp in pain, wrapping her arms around her torso as she cried and tried to hold herself together.

_But all the kings horses, and all the kings men, couldn't put __**Humpty Dumpty **__back together again…_


	2. B r o k e n

**2. B r o k e n**

"_So if x equals 24 than y equals 6.5 ? No, that isn't right…"_

It was late Friday night and Amu was bent over her math homework, trying to work out a problem that wasn't making sense…

'_Beep Beep Beep'_

Amu looked up, confused, wondering what that low chime was.

'_Beep Beep Beep'_

She looked over to the corner of her desk where her pick phone sat, noticing the flashing screen. She had a text message from… she peered at her phone… It was from Tadase! Her heart spluttered in her chest, and she reached toward the phone with slow, shaking hands. She flipped open the cover and clicked 'View Now'.

"Ikuto's in the park. X Eggs everywhere. We need u. Come quickly." Again her heart spluttered. She tried to convince herself it was because of the "We need you." But she knew it was really because Ikuto was involved. She jumped up, and grabbed her jacket off her chair.

"Ran, Miki, Su!" She shouted sharply, as she ran towards her balcony. Her three little Guardians stirred from whatever task they were focused on, alert to their owners call.

"Ikuto's in the park. We need to go." The little characters jumped up and flew after Amu while she used a Character Change with Ran to jump from her balcony. Without pausing, she expelled the Change and kept running towards the park she'd been to many times. Even streets away she heard the pluck of a lone violin. Hearing the long, sad, note, she ran faster, the slap of her sneakers against the pavement the only sound heard on the dark street.

"Amu!" She turned towards the sound of Rima's voice yelling her name, and she met her friends crowed together.

"Where is he?" Amu asked, looking at her friends anxious faces.

"There." Tadase responded pointing slowly to a platform in the distance. And there he stood, the "Black Cat of Misfortune" plucking his purple violin with unseeing eyes.

"Let's go." Amu said, breaking into a run towards the place she had first heard Ikuto and his violin. It seemed like a life time ago…

"My Own Heart… Unlock!" The four kids yelled in unison, going into the sparkling world to transform. Only instead of transforming, Amu received a powerful shock from the Humpty Lock, a blinding white light sending her flying backwards, smashing her back against a tree. She fell to the ground, limp and in pain.

"AMU!" Her friends screamed, forgetting Ikuto and running towards her. And up on his platform, Ikuto heard her name shouted, but it sounded far away. A distant memory. He wasn't sure who the name belonged too, but it hurt to hear it screamed this way. He knew it meant something bad had happened to this person. And he felt the urge to protect the owner of this name. And suddenly, memories flashed in front of his eyes, a pink girl in danger, and just when it seemed too late, a blue haired boy appeared, saving her. And then he knew. He could see again. He remembered, and his eyes turned from black to their normal dazzling blue.

"AM-" He started to yell, but he was cut short when someone else, far away in his office in a tall building, shouted "NO!" and lifted a metal tuning fork into the air, making the frequency emitting from it unbelievably high. And Ikuto, about to run to the girl laying in the grass, was suddenly being pulled back into the darkness, as if a hundred black hands were pulling him back. He tried to fight it, but every time he gained an inch, the hands grew stronger still, and he was sucked back completely.

Back under the trees, the three teens kneeled over the pink haired girl as she gasped air in, catching the breath that was knocked out of her.

"Amu, Amu, are you alright?!" Rima screamed, trying to help her friend.

Taking a final deep breath, Amu sat up and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, thank you everyone."

And a second later, all the kids flew from the place they had just been, Tadase grabbing Amu and carrying her back with him, as they all leaped away from the giant scythe that cut the air where they had been sitting a moment ago. And Ikuto turned towards them again, his movements like that of a zombie. He lunged again, at the space where Rima and Nagi were posed, his scythe narrowly missing as he sliced the air where Rima's head had been, Nagi tackling her away from harm.

"Stay here." Tadase told her, setting her on the ground. It wasn't a request.

He ran, his staff raised high as he screamed a chant at the back of Ikuto, who turned immediately to take another swipe. It went back and forth like this, one friend trying to go on the offense while Ikuto's back was turned to take down another. But it never worked, he was too quick, suddenly turning on the person attacking him. Amu watched with horror, stunned in her position of sitting on the ground, her legs bent under her. Not being able to take it, as Ikuto swiped the air Yaya had just been occupying, she stood, putting her hands in her signature move to unlock her heart.

"My Own Heart… Unlock!" Amu screamed and a repeat of the scene before played, but this time she fought against the light, only being knocked off her feet, not taking the damage she had before. So she stood again, trying another time. The same result. She tried again, becoming desperate. She could still her friends fighting the battle she wished she was apart of. A battle they were loosing. She kept screaming the phrase, frustrated tears streaming freely down her face. She was screeching now, the blood of her friends from minor cuts and scratches dripping to the ground. And then, by some miracle, Ikuto stopped attacking. He turned and looked directly at Amu, their eyes locking. And she saw in them a flash of pain, instead of the never ending numbness. He started to back away and then, once in the safety of the trees, he ran at full speed towards Easter's Headquarters.


	3. Giving In

**3. Giving In**

"Amu…" chimed Ran, Miki, and Su in a worried voice. They were following Amu as she walked slowly home, staring at the ground. But then, Amu stopped short suddenly.

"I ruin everything…." she whispered, her hands balling into fists. She stared at the ground angrily.

"No, Amu!-"

"Yes, I do!" Amu shouted, tears falling from her eyes. "Everything! I should just quit being a guardian. That way I never have to disappoint them, or hurt Tadase again…"

"Amu! No, don't think that way-" Su started to cry before Amu cut her off,

"Guys, I don't walk to talk about it, I just want to be alone for a while…"

"Amu…"

"Please! Just head home. I'll come back in a little bit, I just need some time to think."

And with that Amu started running, tears flying back behind her.

"Amu, wait!" Ran yelled, beginning to fly after her, before Miki put her hand on her shoulder. Ran looked back, her expression worried and outraged that Miki had stopped her. Miki just shook her head solemnly. Ran's lip quivered but she let her shoulders slump and followed as Miki led the dejected party home.

After running for a few blocks and having her tears run dry for the moment, Amu slowed to a walk, hands in her pockets, eyes on the ground.

"_Failure…"_

Amu stopped short, the voice from that day in the classroom breaking the silence of the dark street.

"_Failure…"_

Amu looked around cautiously, her eyes wide and alert.

"_You aren't fit to wear that lock."_

Amu stood perfectly still, and then suddenly, ready to fight, whipped around to see whoever was talking.

But the street was empty.

"Who is this?!" Amu yelled keeping a strong stance though she was scared to death.

"_Your too weak. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia don't deserve to have an owner like you." _

Hearing this, Amu's shoulders slumped and her eyes portrayed an expression of pain.

"_Why don't you just give up? Stop trying to be something your never going to be._

_Your considered strong, and special because you have so many Guardian Characters. But it's a lie. Your just a confused little girl who wants to be so many things that she has more chara's than she can keep up with. You and I both know it. Know you'll never amount to any of those things."_

Amu lost all control of the muscles in her legs. She fell to her knee's, her hands clutching her temples savagely, trying to block out the words. She didn't cry, she just kneeled there, crouched over on the ground.

And then she stood up. Her eyes were completely black, any trace of gold wiped away. Her arms hung at her side, the lock swinging loosely from her throat.

"_Hinamori Amu's Heart… Lock."_


	4. Locked Away

**4. Locked Away**

A black and purple mist erupted from the Humpty lock, shaking against Amu's neck violently. Then the lock fell slowly back to Amu's chest… and then it sunk through.

Amu was running through a dark world, terrifying shadows waiting in the wings, waiting for a chance when she let her guard down. There was a tiny white dot in the distance, and she fought towards it with all her might. She ran without a backwards glance, stumbling and falling but getting up every time, pushing harder still. The light got closer, she was almost there, only a few more steps…

And then the light changed, and every fear she had in the world stood waiting for her. But it was too late for her to change her course, and she was sucked in.

Now she was suspended in pitch black, and almost like watching a movie, everything that had ever mattered to her passed before her eyes. And almost as soon as they were there in front of her, they shattered.

Ami's first word, sissy, not mama or dada.

_Crack._

The next second, she wasn't even sure who Ami was.

Millions of memories, the happiest times in her life, came before her, almost as if they were saying goodbye before breaking into a million pieces. The pain of seeing the first crack didn't hurt for long, only a second really, because she forgot the experience the second the pieces fell down into the darkness. She forgot the memory completely.

The whole ordeal didn't take long.

Amu floated, broken, seeing nothing, hearing nothing. Everything was black.

And then her heart was being pulled out of her chest.

She started to scream or so she thought, she couldn't hear a single noise, as a black arm phased through her chest. She scratched and pulled at the arm but nothing worked. She fought back inside herself but to no avail. She felt herself being split in two.

Back on the street, you would have seen a sight that would have raised an alarm. A pink haired girl in a punk form of a private school uniform laid face down on the pavement, her head tilted to the side resting on her arms, her eyes closed.

And then her eyes opened.

Amu got up one knee, then two, then she stood without using her arms. She looked like a dead corpse rising from the dead. Her black eyes stared straight ahead as a pitch black egg without markings melted through her chest and floated in front of her. Then there was an audible crack as the egg split, and a little figure flew out. She paused a moment in front of Amu, nodded, and then floated into her. She didn't character change. The only visible change was the girl's eye color changed back to gold and her limbs became less zombie like.

She began her slow walk home.


End file.
